vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Chronicle Part 5
DISCLAIMER: Please Read This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is ALL RP (Role Play), and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there's actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends, and have discussed their story lines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. "Roleplay, BTW." ― The Community This is the beginning of a major story-arc within the VR world and its inhabitants. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... The Events as followed: To catch up, PLEASE read the Crossover Chronicle event, as much has happened. This is the continuing RP event, basically chapter Three. To catch up on the events, please read: # Crossover Chronicle # Crossover Chronicle Part 2 # Crossover Chronicle Part 3 # Crossover Chronicle Part 4 Subject to Change: Right now, being posted, is what one Observer has viewed through the following people's eyes: Zentreya, Oathmeal and KimplE. Other Observers have came together to started to document for one Observer. This new Observer has offered to document things from Stealth's side. Also plans on including the events from Chipz and Joey's POV will be added to their respective episode guides. Explanation As I was swamped with trying to keep up and felt really bad about not viewing events from their eyes. Again, sorry Kuri, SciFri, Cor Vous, VII. Sorry to Stealth's chat, as I only could see through someone else's eyes most of the time. Also, this Observer's health was being questioned, as he's been up for nine days straight trying to keep things lore related, usually with over seven hours (at the least) of typing. So if by all means, if anyone would want to come in and help from ANYONE's POV, please, do not hesitate. If you see grammar mistakes, please remember, I've been working on this for almost 12 days now, with ony 7 hours of sleep through the whole time. Don't forget... Please, check the vods. I've been trying to stop making it seem like a fan fic, and as such, I can't keep up with everything or everyone's streams. Also, several of Stealth's side are going to help with Chipz's POV. And soon, Joey's side and Chipz's will be added to their episode guides. June 8th June 8th Chipz, apparently a bit drunk from his Uber ride over (downing the entire mini bar in the car), came to his club, where he was excited for six dancers. KimplE was already next to him. He met VII's brothers, as SpazKoga lurked in the background. After Minerva wanted pictures with VII's twin siblings, Chipz screamed in Mimika's face. Chipz, Jack and VII spoke about how Chipz should kiss Lanfear, 'if the time is right', as Ashunera and Prophet overheard. Chipz went on to talk to everyone in the club, expressing how he wants Lanfear Lanfear Appears: Lanfear, as if on cue, appeared at the club entrance. KimplE, confused at Chipz's actions, went over to Lanfear. KimplE stole Lanfear away for a few seconds. VII began to suspect that Lanfear's been stealing his money. After going to the bathroom, Chipz was spooked by Spaz who threatened him with her syringe. Chipz wanted to find Lanfear, but he kept being brought to the side. Roflgator brought Chipz and Lanfear to his bar. Spaz snuck in behind them. At Rofl's Club: The two, plus one, got a tour. They were given a tour, as Spaz and KimplE began to fight, almost foreshadowing. Jack somehow got it to be KimplE and Spaz to fight Roflgator, as Zero and several others joined the place. After watching Spaz and KimplE break Roflgator down, Lanfear was found behind the reception desk. KimplE stood by Lanfear and kept an eye on her, but this was pissing off Wooks. Spaz then started to torment Wooks by eating her KFP. Roflgator's bar was in chaos. KimplE and Lanfear's Talk: "He's getting too drunk." KimplE expressed. Zero spoke to Lanfear (Observer Lamango went to make Breakfast and missed it, possible about who Lanfear chooses.), and Lanfear's spirits slowly fell. Chipz took a wizz on the Blue Man Statue. Lanfear expressed she wanted to go back. Apparently, news of Joey appearing in the club. A drunk Chipz embraced an apparently drunk Joey. Lanfear was gone the moment Joey showed up. KimplE and Lanfear (AGAIN!): KimplE warped herself to Lanfear's side at Club Rogue. The two ran into the Red Room, where Lanfear ran and hid behind the bar. Chipz came in, searching for Lanfear. The two conversed about Joey Bagels. Chipz and Lanfear discussed how they wanted to speak privately, as KimplE began to feel left out. KimplE sat in the corner alone, as Lanfear tried to comfort her, before sadly leaving the Kittybot. Reports of Chipz kissing Lanfear have been spread. KimplE and Joey: After watching Spaz fighting someone, KimplE took Joey aside, saying he has more than money in this game. Joey tried to deter the topic. KimplE, Lanfear and Joey: After joining off Lanfear, KimplE inquired why it was a little more than five minutes to summon her. "We were talking." The Neko lied. KimplE threatened to use the archives, to which Lanfear suddenly paused. KimplE took Lanfear to the Grassy Field, stating the Action must be taken, as she summoned Joey. "Are you hiding something?" KimplE asked, stating she knows how Lanfear acts. Joey suddenly appeared. KimplE told them they need to be clear on their actions, and where they stand. Joey went on to say how he's 'happy', and 'having fun'. Lanfear just stared down at her hands. According to some, Roflgator informed Joey about Chipz's actions. Lanfear wrote "I miss you." To which Joey came clean and stated he misses her deeply. Lanfear said she needed to have reassurance in Joey's heart, but ran. Joey blamed that Lanfear and Chipz were home wreckers, saying that her 'reassurance' started this whole thing. He went on to say that Lanfear's just another notch on Chipz's belt, and a rebound at that, after he got information from Roflgator's crew. Lanfear apologized, profusely, to which Joey stated, Actions speak louder than words. After some choice words from KimplE, Joey noticed Lanfear was hurting, hugging the sobbing Neko. Joey backed away, as Lanfear broke down completely, with the wise Kittybot comforting her. Lanfear and KimplE: Lanfear needed to tell KimplE something, that her and Chipz kissed. KimplE asked if either of them felt bad about it. Lanfear ran, as KimplE stated this was coming sooner or later. June 9th This was a 'beach episode', where people from all the groups mingled and just hung out. According to those taking part, none of it was canon. June 10th (This will be updated accordingly, but will remain missing, as VODs do not work on my end for some reason, and around 9 pm est, my internet went out so I just slept until 3:30 AM, woke up, and didn't catch any RP. If anyone has ANY details, please feel free to DM me.~ Lamango) On this day, both Oathmeal and Lanfear took a day off from RP. Since almost everyone was recovering from the 'beach episode', StealthRG did a chill stream. Chipz and SciFri Chipz had a small meeting with SciFri, discussing three things: #Joey has admitted to loving Zentreya, and the two have kissed. #That Chipz kissed Lanfear. #How Chipz is gonna retake his test in order to stay with Lanfear. SciFri went on to ask if Chipz is going to retake the test and Chipz says yes but that he felt bad for Kimple because he is "going to obliterate her". SciFri laughs at this. They discuss why the trinity (VII, Chipz, SciFri) took the test and come to the conclusion that they each took the test for different reasons. Ultimately Chipz says that he doesn't want to understand the cycles and that everyone has their role... and he knows what role he needs to play. SciFri tries to compare Chipz' answers from Kimple to his own about what would happen if he (Chipz) passed the test. Chipz says simply that it would mean he gets to stay with Lanfear. SciFri goes on to say that there are at least a few ways that he knows of that he could get to stay with Lanfear. SciFri does contemplate for a moment after hearing Chipz say passing the test would mean he gets to stay with Lanfear (his understanding of being a Guardian is about the same, after all.) After all this, Stealth went for Chill RP, then to just hang out mode. At some point during the night, Oathmeal agreed, while drunk, to marry Shota Neko Chipz. June 11th: (URGH) Chipz came to Zentreya at Club Rogue, where he asked how Zen and Joey's relationship is. SciFri came in, saying he's read up on Zentreya's history. Ashunera took his sister to the Ship, where they spoke about the Don and how he plans to kill Joey Bagels. Zentreya would not have it. Zentreya now has to weigh her options on what to do, as not only is the Don targeting Joey, but Lanfear and Chipz at the same time. Gilgamesh mentioned training, and how fun this could be to defeat a Nephlim mutt like the Don. Gilgamesh brought up plants to protect Joey. Chipz met Zentreya on the bridge to the ship, as they conversed. Chipz kept asking about Joey, almost getting personal. Chipz apparently thought Joey was just using Zentreya at this point. SciFri and Chipz started to talk, with Chipz mentioning what would SciFri would do if he... 'left'. Chipz continued to ask the questions, ditching the group, the club, and everything. SciFri said he'd try to stay by his side, as Chipz went to say hi to everyone else in the club. Scifri and Zentreya: SciFri asked Zentreya is Chipz is under threat in any way, with VII asking if he needs to feed. The Arch Angel asked if Zentreya was training him, the devil shook her head. Chipz came back to have their convo for another day. Kittybot and Universe: While this went on, KimplE met with the mysterious Miss Universe. KimplE tried to explain to the enigma that was Universe, who was curious about the Cycles. Universe and KimplE continued to exchange words, with Universe stating she hopes she doesn't get involved. Meeting Bunker: The talk of Joey continued, with Chipz digging for answers, as Zentreya wrote she's been hearing things, about Lanfear and Joey, how her and the Neko spoke, how she still loves Joey, more than Chipz. Chipz seemed shocked. "What does that have to do with you?" Zentreya wrote that Lanfear plans on talking with Joey, all while using Chipz. "If there's a chance that Joey still loves her, I'm back to being alone.." Chipz was clearly breaking down at this point. The vampire suddenly snapped, screaming about being alone. After making sure Zentreya wasn't lying, Zentreya claimed that everything Lanfear's been saying has been a lie. How everything she's been saying is killing Joey, slowly. Chipz mentioned he could care less about Joey. Chipz went on to say that Zentreya could be lying, but with every lie, there's a hint of truth. He went through, reviewing the evidence, saying that he'll keep talking to Lanfear to wedge her further from Joey, but Zentreya's motives puzzled him. Even it was all true, he'd fight. Zentreya mentioned she'll fight for Joey, who she knows still loves Lanfear, until she loses. Love: Zentreya asked Chipz about if he ever loved before. Chipz said he had, while the Devil didn't. How Joey was her actual first. "If I lose him I'll...dis" Chipz takes the pen, crosses the "dis" and finishes it for her. "Move on." Zentreya realized that her and Chipz are really alike, and then Chipz hugged her. Starry Night: Lanfear joined off Chipz after Zentreya rushed out of the bunker, and the Vampire took her to Starry Night, where he sang her a song. Suddenly, he collapsed. Trivia * As of now, Joey and Zentreya have kissed a total of one time, while Chipz has kissed Lanfear multiple times, though most of them, if not all (save for one), were during the Non-Canon Beach OVA episode. Category:Events Category:Crossover Chronicles